S01Ep04: Finding Treasure with an Insane Person
4th Episode of Total Drama Royalty. Plot (chris) Welcome back to Total Drama Royalty. (chris) Last time, I had my friend, (jo) come in and try to shoot at the contestants. (chris) No one got out, but (izzy) and (heather) switch teams (chris) Who will form an alliance with the new people? Who will get betrayed? Who will get eliminated? Find out right now on (chef) Total Drama (chris) Royalty! Yay No (blaine) (chef) She is in a bag on a plane (music) Theme Song (music) (stop) Commercial (stop) (mario) is in (max) 's tower The Final Part of the Whole Game Part 6. Get it Now (stop) Commercial Ended (stop) (heather) why. (gwen) It is okay. (heather) , maybe if we team up then we can be friends (heather) okay (lindsay) Hey (brick) I hate (heather) , you want to get rid of her? (brick) I like (izzy) better, so ya. I want to join (dakota) So, (brick) is in our allaince (stop) Meanwhile in the Spa Hotel (stop) (chelsea) So (izzy) how are you (izzy) I am really great, u? (chelsea) I am good (courtney) *glares at (izzy) * (izzy) *tackles (courtney) * (courtney) *screams* (duncan) girls, stop it (courtney) it is that ugly person, (izzy) (courtney) great, now we have two ugly people, (b) and (izzy) (trent) Can't we get along (courtney) I like everyone on this team, except for (b) and (izzy) (courtney) (heather) is better than both of them, even though i hate her (pacman) Loser's Cabin (pacman) (heather) I hate (izzy) and (courtney) (heather) Are you my friend, (gwen) ? (gwen) ya. I am your friend (heather) yay. 3 friends (scott) Ugh (izzy) , I miss her (heather) *starts crying* (scott) (heather) is so annoying. It is just a rank. (heather) *crying* (heather) I hate you (scott) (chris) Challenge Time. Go to the beach and dig for 7 pieces in the sand. Stars and Crowns get shovels. The beach is behind the cafeteria. Good luck. (pacman) Setting Change: Beach (pacman) (heather) Now i am feeling better, I will make the plans (lindsay) says who (heather) says me (brick) Boo (scott) Agreed\ (heather) I hate everyone on this team,, except for (gwen) (heather) we should dig straight forward and backwards, and start (courtney) Yay. Shovels (izzy) *hits shovel on (courtney) 's head* (courtney) *falls to the ground* (duncan) *fights (izzy) * (izzy) *hits shovel on (duncan) * (duncan) *falls* (chelsea) (izzy) , I know you are new to this team. You are going crazy (chelsea) I like you when you aren't that crazy (trent) Run (chelsea) (izzy) is coming (brick) (dakota) (lindsay) (scott) and (gwen) *watches the other team* (izzy) *hits (b) * (b) *falls* (trent) *hits (izzy) with shovel* (izzy) *hits (trent) back with a shovel* (trent) *falls* (chelsea) *screams* (heather) Hurry up team (gwen) Who made you boss? (heather) I thought you were my friend (gwen) I was only your friend to make you feel better, not to make you the leader (heather) *cries* I hate everyone on this team (dakota) (lindsay) (brick) Good (izzy) I hate (justin) and (heather) *smacks shovel on (courtney) 's head over and over again* (lindsay) I am scared of (izzy) (izzy) *runs towards other team* (lindsay) (dakota) *screams* (izzy) *hits shovel on (Heather) 's head* (heather) *screams* *falls* (izzy) *hits shovel on (brick) 's head* (brick) *falls* (scott) *runs* (izzy) *stomps on (scott) * *hits shovel on his head* (izzy) *throws shovel at (gwen) * (gwen) *gets hit by shovel* (gwen) *falls* (izzy) *picks up shovel* *throws at (lindsay) and (dakota) * (lindsay) and (dakota) *hits by shovel* *falls* (izzy) *runs toward (chelsea)* (chelsea) *screams* I hate you (izzy) (izzy) *hits (Chelsea)'s head* (chris) Wow everyones down... (chris) (izzy) is automatically out. (chris) This episode is going to be a double elimination, but (izzy) is placed 13th. (chris) Who will find the treasure first. Find out after the break (stop) Commercial (stop) (dave) and (sky) starting a new talk show Watch now (stop) Commercial Ended (stop) (chris) Well (izzy) is gone. There will be an elimination tonight (lindsay) Thank you (brick) friends follow me. I know where the treasure is (scott) I am not your friend (gwen) *follows* Just telling I am not your friend or enemy (dakota) and (lindsay) *follow* We are your friends (heather) *glares* (chelsea) Ugh. My head hurts (duncan) I know right (courtney) *still on the sand* (chelsea) *shakes (courtney) * (courtney) *wakes up* *hugs (chelsea)* Thank you. (chelsea) Your welcome (courtney) Now. (b) is still here. *sigh* (courtney) Everyone here is fine, except for (b) and (heather) (trent) *digs* (pacman) The sand (trent) dig up is falling on (courtney) (pacman) (courtney) *screams* (chelsea) *digs sand out* (duncan) *punches (trent) * (b) *puts more sand on (courtney) * (chelsea) *puts sand on (b) * (b) *uses shovel to knock out (chelsea)* (brick) Yay. We found two treasure pieces (chris) Team Dazzling DIamonds are winning, while the other team is fighting (heather) Good job. Keep doing this. I am going to relax (scott) You can't do that (heather) Well I am the leader (izzy) *falls from sky* Everyone *screams* (chris) (izzy) is protecting the treasure. Hurry up (courtney) *stnads up from sand while carrying a piece* (courtney) *hits piece on (b) 's head* (b) *falls* (chris) Diamonds are winning by 1 (trent) *digs deep* *scared* (duncan) *digs on top of (trent) * Hey I found a piece (trent) *screams* *flying out of the sand* *carries a piece* (chris) (izzy) got (trent) , but (trent) has a piece. Stars and Crowns are winning by 1 (chelsea) *digs* (izzy) *comes up* (chelsea)*screams and hits (izzy) * (izzy) *falls* (chris) (izzy) is down (chris) Special point for Stars and Crowns (gwen) Why? (chris) Because (izzy) has one of the piece (chris) So Stars and Crowns are ahead by 2 points. (heather) HURRY UP GUYS (dakota) *faints* (heather) *stomps on (dakota) * (chris) *shoots a net at (heather) * (chris) (heather) is going to calm down (b) *stands up with a piece in his hand* (courtney) Finally that fat person did something (b) *hits (courtney) with shovel* (duncan) *shove (courtney) aside and ducks* (pacman) Shovel hits (trent) (pacman) (trent) *screams* *throws shovel at (b) * (chris) *throws net at (trent) and (b) * Guys calm down (chris) This is interesting (chris) I love it (chris) Well, Stars and Crowns has 5, while Diamonds has 2 (scott) Now three (chelsea) Guys can you help me (duncan) and (courtney) *helps (chelsea)* (duncan) This is a heavy piece (courtney) *struggles* (duncan) , (courtney) , and (chelsea) *lifts up the 6th piece* (courtney) Hey we are great team, we should alliance together, what do you say (chelsea)? (chelsea) Okay. (chris) Hurry up this is boring (chris) For Stars, the piece is near (b) , for Diamonds the piece is near (heather) (dakota) and (lindsay) *pushes (heather) * (heather) *screams*\ (duncan) *pushes (b) * (duncan) Boy, he is really fat (courtney) Let's dig (chelsea) Hey is that the 7th Piece (duncan) Yes (chris) Team Stars and Crowns Win (chirs) Meet me at the Bonfire Ceremony Team Dazzling DIamonds (heather) Way to go team (pacman) Setting Change: Bonfire Ceremony (pacman) (chris) Best Episode Ever. Okay. (heather) who do you want to vote off (heather) Such a hard choice, (lindsay) No one stood up (chris) Okay (lindsay) who do you want to vote off (lindsay) Such a easy choice, (heather) (dakota) , (scott) , (brick) *stood up* (heather) NO (dakota) bye (stop) (chris) That was today's episode. (heather) and (izzy) , the two team switchers are now gone. Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total Drama Royalty (stop) Trivia TBA